


Pride

by FairyNiamh



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Not Beta Read, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Haruhi is proud of her death.





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> 4bdnsn0wflake left the prompt: Ouran High School Host Club, Fujioka Haruhi+Fujioka Ryouji (Ranka), she’s never felt so proud of her father.

Haruhi smiled as she watched her father primp in front of the mirror. She had not seen him this happy in a long time. Not since her mother died and he decided to embrace his inner woman.

Still, she had never expected him to remarry. She definitely did not see him getting married to Honey's father. She had been afraid that the man would break her father's heart. Yet, seeing him proudly stand beside his sons, with her dad happily walking down the aisle in his beautiful pink Kimono, put her worries to rest.

The pair of them unable to quit smiling at one another all through the ceremony. It was so sweet, it was almost disgusting. 

Well, Haurhi was happy, and proud, that her father had finally moved on with his life. No one, would ever be able to take her mother's place in their hearts, but that didn't mean that happiness was never to be found elsewhere.

~Fin~


End file.
